


Hands to myself

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Feminization, Liam in knickers, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s not nervous exactly, just <em>jittery</em>. His cock has been hard since he put on the pale pink knickers in the bathroom, matched with a pair of thigh high stockings with pink ruffles where the hem digs in on the softness of Liam’s pale thighs. </p><p>On the bed, he’s put the ropes, made out of black silk. They’re going to use them later. Liam won’t allow himself to touch them now. It would only make it harder for him to wait. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam fingers himself open wearing a pair of knickers, with Zayn tied up so he can't touch.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a fic give away [thing](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/134934781539/fic-give-away), over at my Tumblr. This is fic number three, but there _might_ be more on the way.

 Liam’s not nervous exactly, just _jittery_. His cock has been hard since he put on the pale pink knickers in the bathroom, matched with a pair of thigh high stockings with pink ruffles where the hem digs in on the softness of Liam’s pale thighs.

 

On the bed, he’s put the ropes, made out of black silk. They’re going to use them later. Liam won’t allow himself to touch them now. It would only make it harder for him to wait.

 

The blindfold is still in the box where they keep their toys, hidden away from their very nosy friends; they know too much as it is, Liam always getting a bit sloppy with keeping details in when he’s drunk.

 

Though, the blindfold is more Liam’s thing, really. Zayn likes to see Liam when they do these things. He likes to see where he touches Liam. See the reaction to what he does.

 

This time, he won’t get to touch. They’ve talked about this before, and it made Zayn come with just a few tugs of Liam’s hand.

 

Zayn should be home from work any minute.

 

As soon as Zayn comes in the door, Liam pulls him into a kiss. It might be that he’s been waiting by the door, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to stop himself from touching his cock.

 

Zayn mumbles a hello against his lips, more interested in getting a taste of the sweet, strawberry lipgloss Liam’s got on. He won’t have much left when they’re done, but Liam still likes it. The slick shine makes his lips look even plumper and pinker.

 

Zayn tastes like cigarettes and coffee. Before Zayn, he’d probably not have liked that, but now he does. It’s so much Zayn, familiar in the best way.

 

He’s almost clinging to Zayn, hands holding onto the fabric of the white shirt he wears, only ever to work. The shirt wrinkles under his hands, but it’s not like it matters, it’ll be ruined when they’re done.

 

“Someone’s missed me,” Zayn teases, looking thoroughly kissed; lips shiny with Liam’s lipgloss and eyes dark.

 

Liam shrugs, not even trying to deny it. Of course, he’s missed Zayn, he always does when they’re apart. “You remember the thing we talked about,” he says, trying to keep his tone casual. It doesn’t really work; he sounds like he’s been fucked already, voice shaky.

 

Zayn’s grin widens, tongue peeking out between his teeth. “That’s why you’ve been sending me all those texts, babe?”

 

It’s not been _that_ many, Liam thinks. He might have asked Zayn when he was about to come home. Once or twice. He presses closer to Zayn, rubbing their cocks together, when Zayn’s fingertips push in under Liam’s jeans, tracing the lace of the knickers.

 

They feel sticky and wet already, the fabric clinging to his cock. “Just sit down,” he says, pushing his face against Zayn’s neck. “It’ll be worth it.”

 

Zayn rubs his hands up Liam’s back, his t-shirt bunching up around his armpits. “Lift your arms for me, yeah,” he says. It’s not a question. It’s not like Liam’s the one that’s the most dominant in the bedroom out of them.

 

That he's the one tying Zayn up is not the way things usually go. It’s most often him with his arms fastened to the headboard. This game is Zayn’s idea, really; but it’s one Liam’s more than willing to play along with.

 

He lets Zayn undress him, dropping the t-shirt next to them on the floor. Zayn keeps his clothes on. Just a few buttons open on his shirt.

 

Liam shivers when Zayn’s fingers slide over his peaked nipples, mouth dropping open in a soft moan when Zayn nips at the sensitive skin just below his jaw. Things are getting out of hand fast, Liam’s cock pushing out pulses of precome in his already see through knickers.

 

“Enough,” he mumbles out, hands firm on Zayn’s chest as he pulls away.

 

Zayn goes easily, this time, moving to the chair Liam’s put at the end of the bed. That way he’ll see _everything_ , but won’t be able to touch.

 

Liam’s skin feels warm just thinking about it, and it takes him a bit too long to follow Zayn. Zayn has to lift his eyebrows, laughing roughly as he sits down and puts his arms behind his back, for Liam to actually move.

 

He stumbles a bit on his way there, feet a bit clumsy and eyes fixated on Zayn. He can see the bulge of Zayn’s hard cock when he shuffles down the chair a little, and for a moment, Liam wants to just skip out on their plan and use Zayn’s cock to fuck himself with right away.

 

It wouldn’t take much prep, not when Zayn fucked him so good earlier that morning.

 

“Come on then,” Zayn says, tilting his head towards the bed.

 

Liam nods, fingers gripping the rope hard. His stomach feels hot, shivery when Zayn shifts on the chair, hips lifting up. Zayn so pretty like that, with a hint of his tattoos peeking out and his hair slicked back.

 

Right then, Liam’s happier than ever that he’s got Zayn like that. When he soon will be next to naked, the little he’s got on not really hiding anything. And Zayn still wearing clothes, makes it feel dirtier, somehow.

 

Liam hums softly as he wraps the rope around Zayn’s wrists, hold behind his back. He knows to tie the knots the best way, how tight he’s supposed to pull it before locking it together, but he still is attentive and careful.

 

When he’s done, he stands up in front of Zayn. Bending forward, hands on Zayn’s shoulders, he gives Zayn a quick snog, just fucking his tongue into Zayn’s mouth because he can’t help himself. While he licks against the roof of Zayn’s mouth, pressing into him as much as possible, he pops open the buttons on Zayn’s shirt, all the way down.

 

Liam fits his hand over Zayn’s cock, squeezing gently. Just wanting to see Zayn, knowing that he’ll soon have his cock spreading him open, he gets the zipper open, too. Luckily, the black trousers Zayn wears to work isn’t as tight as the jeans he tends to wear, so Liam can pull his cock out while Zayn’s still sitting down.

 

“Can’t wait, can you?” Zayn taunts, shaking his head. Sometimes he calls Liam _his good boy_ , sometimes _his cock slut_. Liam loves both things, and he knows that tone in Zayn’s voice very well.

 

He knows what Zayn might call him later, and something hot swoops low in his stomach. It makes his cock twitch in the tight fit on his knickers, his knees feeling shaky when he thinks about it.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, eyes blown wide. His cock rests heavy on his stomach, the head dark red with the foreskin pulled back from the tip. Liam’s mouth feels wet, and he’s got to swallow hard as he looks at it.

 

He’s still staring when he opens his jeans, standing in between Zayn’s spread open legs. The groan Zayn lets out when he pushes them down; it makes him startle out of the trance he’s in.

 

The head of Liam’s cock is nestled against the lace, pushed to the side so it won’t pop out over the edge of them. It’s a tight fit, being girl pants. Barely half of his arse is covered by the tiny knickers, the ruffles on the sides pretty and sweet but the rest of them not as innocent.

 

“You’re _so fucking_ pretty like this,” Zayn tells him, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth as he takes Liam in. He moves forward, makes a protesting noise when he can’t move. “Want to put my mouth on you, lick at your pretty little knickers until they’re dripping.”

 

“They’re already wet,” Liam says teasingly as he takes a step back. He can almost feel Zayn’s eyes on him when he turns around, the small swell of his arse looking fuller when he’s got the knickers on.

 

He’s already put the lube on the bed, having planned this bit. So he lies down on his back, with his thighs open, feet planted firmly on the bed.

 

“What a pretty picture you make,” Zayn tells him, straining forward in his hold. How interested he is, makes Liam feel proud and warm inside, knowing that he can put that dazed look on his boyfriend’s face.

 

His feet slide on the sheets, the stockings making it harder to keep them there. It’s still worth it, having to dig his feet in a little bit harder. The fabric is soft against his skin, silky and so, so pretty.

 

He keeps the knickers on, just pushing them to the side so he can get his fingers against his hole. The lace will be ruined come and lube; it’s not like it matters that the fabric will be stretched out, too.

 

Hopefully, Zayn will buy him more. Surprise him with gifts that they both can enjoy.

 

Wetting his fingers with lube, he looks down his body, cock jutting out in the knickers. There’s a shiny spot, tacky with precome from how wet he is. Just thinking about what Zayn sees, Liam’s arse so open for him makes Liam’s cheeks feel warm. He’s not embarrassed. Not in a bad way, at least.

 

It’s something that feels good about being so exposed.

 

“My slutty little boy. Or maybe I should say girl,” Zayn says, smirking when Liam whines and presses the first finger into himself. Liam nods, not sure if he does it because it feels so good, his fingers slipping in easily with how soppy it is with lube.

 

Or if it is because he likes that. _Likes_ it when Zayn calls him his girl. Tells him that he wants to fuck his cock into him.

 

Zayn’s eyes are fixated on Liam’s body; he seems to have forgotten about his own cock, ignored on his flushed stomach. “Always so ready for me.”

 

Zayn keeps praising him. Filthy words in a soft voice as Liam works himself open.

 

“Fuck, look at that,” Zayn murmurs, shifting around on the chair. Even when Liam’s got his fingers deep in his arse, pushing and pulling at his rim so good that his cock leaks precome, he still got his focus on Zayn. “Such a greedy little boy. Stuffing himself full with his own fingers.”

 

“Can’t wait to have your cock in me,” Liam says, words coming out uneven when his fingers rub against his prostate. He keeps his fingers there, rocking down, so it’s almost like when he’s got Zayn underneath him.

 

Zayn laughs, looking amused. A bit delighted that Liam’s the one teasing him. Like he’s taught Liam to do. “You can have it anytime you want, babe.”

 

Liam groans, pausing with the second finger shoved into the first knuckle. Maybe he could take Zayn like that. The sharp, bright feeling of it being close to too much when Zayn’s cock shoves into him, opening him up.

 

It would not be the first time.

 

Just loving the way Zayn sounds when he splays his legs wider, he pushes the finger into himself roughly anyway. It’s hard not to when it feels so good.

 

“We should have done this sooner,” Zayn muses, sounding a bit like he’s talking about the weather. His voice even when Liam himself feels like he’s about to shake out of his skin. It’s an act, Liam can see how his forehead is wrinkled together with how hard he’s trying to hold himself together.

 

 _Still_ , Liam can’t have Zayn sound like that. Zayn should feel as overwhelmed and desperate as he does.

 

So, he stops, pulling his fingers out. He keeps his legs spread apart, tapping his fingers against his hole, spreading the lube around until he’s sure his rim is pink and shiny with it. Then he rolls over, lifts himself up on his hands and knees. He might arch his back a little bit extra hard, just to get a reaction from Zayn.

 

“Bloody hell,” Zayn swears, pulling a moan from Liam’s mouth.

 

As soon as Liam sits down on Zayn’s lap, feet in between Zayn’s and head facing the bed, he starts grinding back against Zayn’s cock. He can feel it between his arsecheeks, twitching when Liam bends forward slightly. It leaves a gooey string of precome on them, clinging to the lace.

 

“Come on,” Zayn urges, rocking up against Liam. “Need to get in your tight arse, babe.”

 

Liam giggles, lifting his hips so he can take hold of Zayn’s cock. Instead of sitting down on it, like Zayn probably expects, he lets it slide against the front of his knickers, against his cock. He stops when he’s got Zayn’s cock between his thigh, wet head poking out between his thighs, close to his own cock as he clutches them tightly around it.

 

His hands are probably leaving marks high up on Zayn’s thighs, with how hard he’s grabbing him. He can’t stop looking at how Zayn’s cockhead makes his knickers sticky. So, _so_ dirty.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn mumbles out groggily, sighing when Liam rests with his weight more on him and pauses. They’re both breathing heavily, Liam’s chest heaving, skin pink all the way down to his stomach

 

The next time he lifts himself up, he takes hold of Zayn’s cock with one hand, just holding it steady. He’s not sure either he or Zayn could take much more, both of them soiling the knickers without Zayn’s cock being in Liam, if he keeps it up.

 

When the head of Zayn’s cock pops into him, Liam groans loudly, but Zayn’s probably louder. He’s got his back arched, hands on Zayn’s thighs as he rocks down on Zayn’s cock, little by little. His arse swallows Zayn’s cock, slowly, the burning feeling in his limbs growing as he gets fuller and fuller.

 

Then he’s got Zayn’s cock in him, properly. Liam feels so stretched open, hole clenching around Zayn when he takes a hiccuping breath. It’s a lot, not having had the patience to wait longer, but he loves the burn and strain of it being on the verge of too much.

 

How everything feels so much when Zayn just moves a little bit underneath him.

 

“You feel so good around me,” Zayn praises him, voice rough. “So tight and _hot_. Wet too, a bit like a girl, babe.”

 

Liam whines, rolling his hips down. At first, he just moves his hips in tight circles, slowly relaxing into Zayn more and more. He’s looser all over, his arse making wet noises when he fucks down a bit harder against Zayn.

 

“Want to see you,” Liam mumbles, blinking away a tear that’s welled up in his eyes.

 

Zayn laughs, rough. “It’s just for you to move, babe. It’s not like I can do anything. Not as long as I’m tied up.”

 

Liam giggles, wondering how he even could have forgotten about that small detail. Might be how great he feels. How far gone he is, his cock so hard he’s sure he’ll come any second.

 

“Right,” he says, standing up on shaky legs. When he sits back down in Zayn’s lap, dropping down fast on his cock, he can see him. It’s almost even better then, Zayn’s eyes glazed over, looking almost drugged with how turned on he is, so dark they’re almost black.

 

This way he can properly see how good his legs, covered in sheer black, look when he moves down on Zayn’s lap. He’s shaved earlier, so he’s all smooth; the texture of Zayn’s trousers shockingly rough where his skin is bare.

 

“Let me fill you up with come,” Zayn says, grinning sharpy as he fucks his hips up as hard as he can. It causes Liam to giggles and bounce faster on his cock.

 

Liam comes with Zayn’s tongue against his nipple, teeth digging in on his skin as Liam’s arse relaxes and then gets tense, fluttering around him. Shuddering hard, he’s leaning into Zayn’s body, trembling as his cock lets out spurt after spurt of come into his knickers.

 

At some point the head of his cock slips out of them, causing him to wet Zayn’s stomach, and his own, with come too.

 

“You too,” Liam says, voice slurred. He feels soft, like he’s not able to do anything except let Zayn fuck up into him, heavy on top. “Want you to come.”

 

“Oh, I _will_ ,” Zayn promises hotly. “You want to let me go? Want to hold you down while I fuck you, really pound your sweet arse.”

 

It’s kind of awkward, but Liam manages to get the knot open. It might be harder than if he'd gotten up, since the change of angle as he leans forward, makes his cock press hard against Liam’s prostate. He’s already oversensitive, shivering from every little touch, but it still has him biting back a moan.

 

He never gets enough of Zayn, his cock trying to chub up at the sensation even though it’s way too soon.

 

As soon as Zayn’s free, Zayn’s hands are on him. Cupping his cheeks as he kisses him deeply, teeth harsh but tongue sweet as he soothes the sting away.

 

“Promised you to hold you down, didn’t I?” Zayn asks, patting Liam’s arse. His fingers stay on his arse, touching where his cock is nestled deep.

 

Liam nods, but still lets out a shocked giggle when Zayn stands up, both his hands firm on Liam’s arse as he pulls him tighter against himself. Still with Zayn’s cock in him. Liam’s already got his arms around Zayn’s neck, but holds on harder as Zayn takes the handful of steps to the bed.

 

The sheets feel cold against his feverish hot skin, Zayn hot and heavy on top of him. The only thing Liam can think about how Zayn’s cock feels in him; almost solid and hot and throbbing with need to come.

 

He stops thinking when Zayn puts his hands on either side of his head, holding himself up as he starts fucking his dick in, pulling out so just his cockhead still is in Liam before he thrusts forward again. Liam doesn’t even have the energy to wrap his legs around Zayn’s back, just letting them fall open.

 

“So close,” Zayn mutters, hips stuttering unevenly. “Gonna make you sloppy with my come. So much it’ll dribble out on your cute panties, doll.”

 

“Do it,” Liam begs, nodding when he feels his arse get wetter, Zayn’s cock twitching over and over as he comes. “Fuck. That’s so good, Zayn.”

 

Liam’s for sure sloppy with it when Zayn pulls out, smacking a soft kiss on his mouth. It’s slowly starting to trickle out of him, as soon as Zayn’s cock not in him, Liam’s arse clenching around nothing when he’s gotten so used to the feeling of being full.

 

“Might have to buy you new ones,” Zayn says as he flops down on the bed, curling his hand around Liam’s.

 

Liam snorts out a laugh, looking down on himself. The pink is just as pretty, but covered in come that’ll soon dry and get uncomfortable on Liam's sweat covered skin. They probably should take a shower, but right then Liam just wants to kiss Zayn one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Tumblr post, if you want to like/reblog!](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/135210624399/fic-hands-to-myself-ziam)


End file.
